Pokémon Ancestors
by MegaLWM
Summary: The story of many stories combined with pokemon. With the main storyline being from the Hobbit can Rintho reclaim his homeland even with the help of Adki? Will they be able to defeat a Charizard that is in possession of his keystone? We will see on this pokemon adventure.
1. The Prancing Ponyta

A long time ago… In a Pokémon world… There was a fierce battle. A battle of Pokémon. Now these days there are humans who use Pokémon. These Pokémon are not as intelligent as their ancestors. Their ancestors could talk and wear what they'd like. Let me tell you about this time… for I was the one who ended it all.

Once upon a time there was a hooded figure that just walked into town looking for a place to stay and eat. What they didn't know is that they were being watched. As they were looking they discovered an inn called "The Prancing Ponyta". They walked inside, sat down at a table, and pulled back their hood revealing that they were a Lucario. As a Ponyta trotted by he ordered a drink and some food. When she delivered the meal he picked up the meat and ripped it in half ready to eat. This is when he learned he was being watched. He looked to the right and saw a Hypno staring right at him. He looked to the left and saw another Hypno. As he set down his meal both Hypnos got up and started to walk toward him. And that is when an Alakazam wearing an old gray hat and robe sat down across from the Lucario. When the Ponyta trotted by again he set down his spoon staff, stopped her, and said, "I will have a bowl of cereal if you don't mind." This made both Hypnos sit back down.

The Alakazam spoke first, "I should introduce myself. I am Adki."

"Hmph. Nice of you to come." The Lucario said flatly.

"Well, you should cheer up. But what brings a strong fellow like Rintho here?" Adki asked.

Rintho spoke with this reply, "I won't even ask how you know my name, but I came here searching for something."

"I take it you aren't searching for a way to get back to your mountain. Because that's on the other side of the earth." Adki replied.

"What I am searching for is none of your business. And why would I go to the mountain? If you don't remember it is now the lair of a fire-breathing Charizard." The Steel-Type spoke with interest.

Adki simply said, "Wynaut?"

"Do you really think that I would be able to defeat a Charizard alone while it is in possession of my keystone?" Rintho looked at Adki's staff, "I see that you have one though."

"If you think I will give you my keystone you are mistaken" Adki stated, "But I would be able to help you reclaim yours."

The Ponyta came back carrying a bowl of cereal. "Ah, thank you." Adki said to the Ponyta. The spoons on Adki's staff magically came off and popped into his hands. The keystone fell inside the plain metal stick. Adki started eating his cereal while the Hypnos that where watching Rintho walked out of the bar.

"How would you be able to help me? Just the two of us would never be able to get the keystone and defeat a Charizard. Even if some of my friends helped we would never be able to get it." Rintho protested.

Adki quietly said, "That is why we would need a burglar."


	2. An Adventure?

**I didn't have an Author's Note on the last chapter so I'm doing one now and just so you know I do not own Pokemon, the Hobbit, or any other movies, books, shows, etc. in this story. And since I want to these stories that you know about aren't going to end the way they're supposed to… well at least I think they won't… Well anyway let's start with the story.**

A Delibird lied on the fine snow of a hill. It was a good morning. The sun was up and the moon was still faintly showing. It was a perfect day just to lie around pondering about what to do that day. As he was in the middle of thinking he saw an Alakazam walking toward the snowy hill. There was something odd about the Alakazam he saw. It was not like other Alakazams he usually saw walk by. This Alakazam had a staff with two spoons on the top and in between the spoons was an odd, shiny stone.

As the Alakazam walk near him the Delibird said, "Good morning."

The Alakazam replied with an unusual response, "What do you mean by 'Good Morning'? Do you mean this is a morning to be good on or are you saying that you feel good on this particular morning? Or do you perhaps mean this is a good morning whether I like it or not?" Yes. This was an odd Alakazam.

"Ummm… All of them at once I suppose?" the Delibird replied uncertainly

"Now what would Birdo Dellins be doing lying around staring at the sky doing nothing? Hmm?" The mysterious Alakazam said.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Birdo replied cautiously.

"No. I do know you though," the Alakazam said in an unusually normal tone. "I am Adki."

"Nice seeing you and all but I have to go," Birdo said standing up.

Adki quickly spoke, "I am looking for someone to share an adventure."

"Oooh. An adventure? I do like me a good adventure," Birdo spoke with interest.

"Yes. If you want to go on an adventure you should sign here," Adki held out a piece of paper.

Birdo found this strange but signed immediately, "This better be a good adventure."

"We'll see you here tomorrow at this time," waved Adki as he walked away.

"Wait, what do you mean by-," Birdo started but Adki was already gone, "Hmm."

**I would've made this chapter much longer, but I felt like leaving it like this mainly because I felt like putting both these events in the same chapter wouldn't exactly… work. So next chapter will probably be much longer but until then… Dream about what will happen next.**


	3. Arrivals

**So guys, it seems that I'm not too interested in making crossovers where I just copy the entire story even if I do change the story a bit like Birdo/Bilbo liking adventures but yeah… when I have the choice of working on this story, playing video games, watching videos, hanging out with friends, etc. I just almost never choose this. I'm sorry ;( So this will be like a small story that I come back to occasionally, okay? I'll make a new story soon that is not a crossover that I will hopefully want to write more than this. Okay? Yay! Let's get on with the story.**

After searching for over an hour Birdo finally managed to find a Magikarp. It seems that the Magikarp have gotten smarter and moved from the spot that he usually goes fishing at. As Birdo dived down to get his dinner the Magikarp dove right under water and popped up 10 feet away from where it just was. Birdo just fired an Ice Shard in that direction and impaled his meal. As the Delibird picked up the Magikarp he saw some Sitrus and Oran berries on a bush. He collected a few of them to go along with his meal. He arrived at the hill that Adki told him to wait for him and some "others". Birdo decided not to go all the way to his home and stopped and started his meal. Birdo started a fire and while the Magikarp was cooking he turned the berries into a delicious sauce. When the unfortunate Magikarp was finished cooking Birdo spread his homemade sauce all around it. As Birdo was about to start his meal he saw a figure walking towards him from about 20 yards away.

"Oh. Adki has arrived," Birdo said standing up, setting his meal down on a log, "Too bad I only found one fish. But I'm sure he had something to eat before he came." But when the figure got close enough Birdo could see that it was not Adki the Alakazam, but a Conkeldurr.

"You must be Birdo," The Conkeldurr said as he walked up, "I'm Durrin." Durrin spotted the Magikarp lying down. "Ah. I'm starving," Durrin spoke hungrily as he ate the Magikarp whole. Birdo just stared at him in disbelief with his mouth hanging open. Who did this Pokémon just think he was? Does he know how long he spent searching and cooking that Magikarp? "That was good. Is there any more?"

"Uh. Let me think. No. That was-," Birdo got interrupted by Durrin saying, "I believe we have more company."

Birdo looked the direction Durrin was looking and saw another figure walking towards them. This better be Adki, Birdo thought.

"Ah, hello laddy," said the Excadrill who was not Adki, "I am Burrin. I suppose this is the hill I'm supposed to be at?"

"Um… I guess?" Birdo said uncertainly with his stomach rumbling. But Burrin wasn't paying attention anymore. He looked over Birdo's shoulder and saw Durrin, "Look who showed up first." He started walking toward Durrin.

"Why that would be me," the Conkeldurr replied to the Excadrill, "I suppose you want to have a battle before the others show up?"

"Why I would be happy to. I have learned a few new moves," Burrin spoke confidently.

As the three walked about 50 feet away from the hill the battle started. "So you think you can win this time? Well I'll just finish this quickly like usual," Durrin said as his body got surrounded by a light blue aura. He flexed his muscles while still holding onto his concrete pillars. _He's so strong now_, Birdo thought wide eyed. Durrin then hurled a pillar straight at Burrin who easily jumped above it. But while he was in midair Durrin hurled the second pillar straight at him, "I got you now, Burrin." There was no way Burrin could dodge. So Burrin started spinning so quickly he easily went inside the pillar. But he never came out. The pillar then landed right side up with the side Burrin dug into on the ground. Durrin walked over and picked up the pillar and looked inside. The Excadrill was not in there. Durrin looked down where the pillar was and saw a hole in the ground, "Hu-"

He then got struck immediately as Burrin quickly came out of the ground, "I got you now!" shouted Burrin and suddenly got covered in a clear aura with white streaks and slammed into Durrin. Durrin went flying back narrowly missing Birdo. _That was close. And that was a very interesting battle_, Birdo thought. "Yep. You finished that quite quickly," Burrin said proudly, "I told you I learned a new move."

"I was not expecting you to be able to use a flying-type move," Durrin glared, "You caught me off guard." Durrin remembered the hole in his pillar, "And you broke my pillar."

"Oh. Uh… Sorry," Burrin said unsure of what else to say, "And catching you off guard was the point."

"I want a rematch," Durrin simply stated.

"A rematch? You mean we missed the battle?"

Durrin, Burrin, and Birdo looked towards the voice and saw a Throh and a Sawk. Birdo saw the Sawk's mouth closing so he assumed that he was the one who talked.

"I'm Tilo," said the Throh

"And I'm Sili," said the Sawk.

"Umm… I'm Birdo?" Birdo said uncertainly.

"Ah, Tilo. Sili," Durrin said walking up, "So you're coming as well?"

"Yep," Tilo and Sili said simultaneously.

"So… What about a double battle?" Burrin suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea! Sili and I versus you and Tilo! Brilliant idea!" Durrin said confidently.

"What about a triple battle?" Everyone immediately turned around and saw Adki and a Hariyama, "Perhaps Durrin, Sili, and I versus Burrin, Tilo, and Hurmbur?" Adki them used his psychic powers and somehow put Durrin's pillar back together.

"Another brilliant idea and thanks for fixing my pillar," Durrin spoke even more confidently.

_Oh boy_, thought Birdo, _this will be a long battle._

**Next time we will have a long battle. Whenever that is. And as you can see… I'm not making as many dwarves/Pokemon as there should be. Hehehe… Now… goodbye…**


End file.
